Draußen
by VynnMoracus
Summary: [German version of "Out"] Jax und Opie feiern Opies Entlassung Jax/Opie slash


Jax wartete geduldig am Eingang des Chino-Gefängnisses, rauchte Kette und beobachtete Juice und Half-Sack dabei, wie sie Opies Bike aus dem Van ausluden. Der VP lächelte, als er die schwarze Maschine sah. Er hatte sich in den fünf langen Jahren, in denen Opie jetzt schon im Gefängnis saß, gut um sie gekümmert und war sich sicher, dass sein bester Freund das zu schätzen wissen würde. Chino lag fünf Autostunden von Charming entfernt, aber Opie abzuholen und das Motorrad mitzubringen, war das Mindeste, was Jax tun konnte, schließlich saß Opie für den Club – dank des feigen Arschloches Kyle, das abgehauen war, als Opie ihn am dringendsten gebraucht hatte. Sie hatten ihn dafür aus dem Club geworfen, aber Jax war damit nicht zufrieden. Er hatte den Rest des Club dazu gedrängt, Kyle Mister Mayhem vorzustellen, hatte aber nicht die notwendigen Stimmen zusammenbekommen. Da er den Kerl nicht einfach so umbringen durfte, war ihm nichts übriggeblieben, als sich In der Zeit um Opie und dessen Familie zu kümmern. Letzteres war dank Donnas übertriebenem Stolz unerwartet schwierig gewesen, aber Jax schätzte, er hatte getan, was er konnte. Nun war Opies Zeit um und Jax war hier, um ihn in der Freiheit willkommen zu heißen. Der Rest des Clubs wartet bei TM auf sie – abgesehen von Juice und Half-Sack, die Opies Bike transportiert hatten. Jax hätte das natürlich auch selbst machen können, aber das war einer der Vorteile seines Amtes als VP.

Schließlich öffneten sich die Gefängnistüren und eine vertraute Gestalt trat in das Sonnenlicht. Jax musste zugeben, dass Opie gut aussah. Etwas blass vielleicht, aber dafür hatte sein bester Freund während seines Aufenthaltes einiges an Muskeln zugelegt. Nicht dass er die gebraucht hätte, aber mehr war eben besser in diesem Fall. Jax grinste breit und umarmte ihn, sobald er nahe genug war. „Willkommen zurück, Bruder."

„Gut, wieder hier zu sein", sagte Opie und drückte ihn.

„Ich hab dein Bike mitgebracht", sagte Jax, als sie sich wieder trennten, und zeigte darauf. Jetzt bemerkte Opie auch Juice und Half-Sack.

„Neuer Prospect?", grunzte Ope.

„Ja. Sack, komm her. Du auch, Juice."

„Freut mich", sagte Half-Sack und streckte die Hand aus. Er wirkte etwas eingeschüchtert, wobei sich Jax nicht sicher war, ob das an Opies Statur oder an dessen Freundschaft zu ihm lag.

Opie schüttelte Sacks Hand und nickte ihm zu. „Mehr Mitglieder sind immer gut."

„Du erinnerst dich bestimmt noch an Juice", sagte Jax. „Er hing manchmal bei TM rum."

„Ja, ich erinnre mich. Du hast mal Gemmas Computer repariert, richtig?"

„Und noch unzählige weitere Male", sagte Juice mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. Jax war sich nicht ganz sicher, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass Opies Augen aufmerksam über Juices Körper wanderten. Möglicherweise übertrug er aber auch nur seine eigenen Fantasien auf Opie. Juice sah gut aus und Jax hatte schon ein paar Mal gefragt, wie sich dieser Arsch wohl anfühlen würde. Allerdings war das reine Fantasie, er hatte den Puerto-Ricaner nie angegraben.

„Wir haben ihn aufgenommen, während du im Knast warst", sagte Jax. Er nahm Opies Kutte aus dem Rucksack, den er mitgebracht hatte, und hielt sie seinem besten Freund hin. „Bitte sehr, Bruder."

Opie zögerte für einen Moment, bevor er sie anzog, und Jax mochte dieses Zögern überhaupt nicht. Er wusste natürlich, dass Donna momentan nicht gerade der größte Fan von SAMCRO war, aber Opie beim Anblick seiner Kutte zögern zu sehen, war eine ganz neue Eskalationsstufe. Er würde das im Auge behalten müssen. In der Zwischenzeit ging Opie zu seinem Motorrad und nahm es genau in Augenschein. „Als ob ich nie weggewesen wäre. Danke, Jax. Du hast dich gut darum gekümmert."

„Das ist doch das Mindeste. Komm, verschwinden wir hier. Bei TM bereiten sie gerade deine Willkommensparty vor. Alle werden da sein."

„Auch Donna?"

Jax verzog das Gesicht. „Wir haben sie eingeladen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie kommt. Sie hat momentan ein paar Probleme mit dem Club."

„Hab ich gemerkt", murmelte Opie. Er wandte sich an Juice und Half-Sack. „Geht schon mal vor. Ich hab noch was mit Jax zu besprechen. Wir treffen euch bei TM."

Juice sah Jax fragend an. Der VP gab ihm ein kurzes Nicken und er stieg zusammen mit Half-Sack in den Van und fuhr los. Jax wartet, bis die beiden außer Sicht waren, bevor er weitersprach. „Worüber willst du reden?"

Anstatt zu antworten packte Opie ihn am Kragen und zog ihn in einen harten, wütenden Kuss. Jax erwiderte den Kuss, so gut er mit so wenig Vorwarnung konnte, und wartete geduldig darauf, dass Opie ihn wieder atmen ließ. „Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich dich vermisste habe", sagte Opie, als sie sich wieder trennten. „Wie sehr ich das hier vermisst habe."

„Dann ist es ja gut, dass du jetzt draußen bist. Jetzt kannst du mich haben, wann immer du willst."

„Ich will dich jetzt!"

„Donna erwartet dich bei euch zuhause", warf Jax ein. „Und wir müssen uns beeilen, wenn wir rechtzeitig zu deiner Feier kommen wollen."

„Mir egal. Ich hab schon zu lange darauf gewartet. Und ich will meinen ersten Tag draußen genießen, da kann ich auf eine Predigt, warum ich raus aus dem Club muss, gerne verzichten.

Jax konnte die Bitterkeit in Opies Stimme hören und wusste, dass Donna und Ope sich früher oder später ernsthaft über den Club streiten würden. Das würde sicher heftig werden und er konnte gut verstehen, dass Opie daran im Moment nicht denken wollte. Und er wusste auch schon, wie er ihn auf andere Gedanken bringen konnte. „Na gut. Folge mir, ich kenne genau den richtigen Ort."

„Du meinst hoffentlich nicht dein Haus, denn so lange kann ich nicht warten", grummelte Opie.

Jax lachte. „Keine Sorge, ich hab schon was für dich. Folg mir einfach."

Opie hatte Glück, dass Jax einen guten Platz in einem naheliegenden Park kannte, an dem sich nicht gestört werden würden. Ursprünglich war Jax nur dorthin gegangen, um sich zwischen den langen Fahrten zu entspannen, aber dann hatten ihm ein paar sehr hilfreiche Groupies von SAMDINO den anderen Nutzen davon gezeigt. Er streifte sich den Rucksack über, stieg auf sein Bike und signalisierte Opie, ihm zu folgen. Unterwegs hatte er etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken. Wie würde es weitergehen, jetzt wo Opie wieder draußen war? Ihre Beziehung war über die Jahre bemerkenswert konstant geblieben. Sie hatten während der High School angefangen, miteinander zu schlafen, und waren in den Jahren danach immer zwischen reiner Freundschaft und mehr geschwankt. Sie hatten es immer geheim gehalten und keiner von beiden hatte kein Verlangen, das zu ändern. Es war einfach einfacher so.

Natürlich war die Geheimniskrämerei manchmal anstrengend, aber sie waren beide daran gewöhnt, Dinge zu verbergen. Außerdem hatten sie einen gewissen Spielraum. Bei den ganzen Umarmungen und Liebeserklärungen im Club könnte er Opie vermutlich fast vor versammelter Mannschaft abknutschen, ohne dass sich irgendjemand etwas dabei denken würde. Außerdem wusste ja jeder, dass sie unzertrennlich waren, weshalb niemand hinterfragte, warum sie so viel Zeit miteinander verbrachten. Und dann war da noch die Tatsache, dass es für die meisten Menschen schwer vorstellbar war, dass zwei harte Biker Sex miteinander hatten, besonders wenn einer der beiden ständig eine neue Frau im Bett hatte. Nein, ihre Tarnung war so gut wie perfekt und sehr einfach aufrechtzuerhalten. Jax hatte manchmal das Gefühl, dass Gemma möglicherweise etwas ahnte, aber sie hatte nie etwas gesagt. Vermutlich wäre es ihr auch egal. Immerhin mochte sie Opie, was für genau keine der Frauen galt, mit denen er je zusammen gewesen war.

Clay und die Jungs waren aber eine andere Sache. Jax konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie ihn zusammenschlagen und aus dem Club werfen würden, aber sie wären sicher nicht begeistert. Sein Verhältnis mit Opie würde wahrscheinlich von ihren Rivalen als Schwächen angesehen und das wäre Jax' Stellung als VP unterminieren. Daher hatte er keine Pläne, seine besondere Beziehung zu Opie öffentlich zu machen. Okay, wenn es irgendwann richtig ernst werden sollte, könnte sich das ändern. Aber Jax wollte ganz sicher nicht das Aushängeschild für die Homo-Ehe in Charming werden, schon weil er auch Muschis mochte und Kinder haben wollte. Natürlich könnten sie Opies Kinder und sein ungeborenes zu sich holen und gemeinsam leben, aber das klang schon in seinem Kopf absurd. Es war besser, einfach so weiterzumachen. Schon weil er ganz sicher keine Old Lady sein wollte und auch nicht glaubte, dass Opie scharf auf diesen Titel war.

Die Reise zum Park dauerte nicht lange. Sie ließen ihre Bikes an der Straße stehen und liefen tiefer in den Park, bis sie einen ruhigen Ort erreichten, der etwas ab von den üblichen Wegen lag. Jax nahm eine Decke aus seinem Rucksack und breitete sie unter einem Baum aus. „Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass du das hier geplant hast", bemerkte Opie mit einem Lächeln.

Jax grinste zurück. „Mir war klar, dass du mir nicht lange widerstehen kannst, und Wendy wohnt noch in meinem Haus. Da wir auch nicht zu dir oder ins Clubhaus können, dachte ich, wir kommen hierher, und hab alles dafür eingepackt."

Opie sah sich nervös um „Bist du sicher, dass wir das hier machen können?"

„Klar. Ich war schon öfter hier und es gab nie Probleme. Und wer würde schon wagen, uns zu verpfeifen?"

Sein bester Freund war nicht überzeugt. „Ich weiß nicht…"

Jax trat näher und brachte ihn mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen. „Entspann dich, Opie. Es ist alles unter Kontrolle. Nimm dir einfach, was du willst."

Opie küsste ihn und schob seine Hände unter sein T-Shirt. Er strich über seinen Bauch und Jax lächelte zufrieden. Offenbar hatte er Opie jetzt endlich auf andere Gedanken gebracht. Er spürte Opies Erektion durch seines Jeans. Der Kerl musste es wirklich nötig haben, wenn er jetzt schon so hart war.

„Na also", murmelte der VP. „Ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht."

„Sei still und zieh dein T-Shirt aus", sagte Opie sanft.

Jax grinste und tat das. Er zog die Kutte aus und sein T-Shirt folgte schnell. Opie rann eine Hand über seine nackte Brust, seine Bedenken offenbar vergessen. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Keine Zeit für Vorspiel. Ich will deine Lippen an meinem Schwanz."

Das überraschte Jax. Normalerweise wollte Opie es immer so romantisch wie möglich haben – wofür Jax ihn gnadenlos aufzog –, aber heute schien er keine Geduld für so etwas zu haben. Ungewöhnlich, aber Jax würde sich ganz sicher nicht darüber beschweren.

Opie zog Kutte und T-Shirt aus, dicht gefolgt von Hose, Socken und Boxer-Shorts. Sein Schwanz war steinhart, als er sich auf die Decke legte. „Komm her und blas mir einen!"

„Ganz schön ungeduldig", sagte Jax und kam näher. Er küsste Ope und wanderte dann langsam seinen Köper hinunter, bis er die dunklen Locken um Opies Schwanz erreichte. Er überlegte, ihn erstmal ordentlich auf die Folter zu spannen, aber Opie schien es wirklich nötig zu haben und er wäre ein schlechter Freund, wenn er diese Zwangslage ausnutzen würde. Also öffnete er weit und nahm in einem Rutsch den ganzen Penis in den Mund. Es ging überraschend gut. Opies Schwanz war nicht so groß wie seiner, aber immer noch überdurchschnittlich und Jax war ganz schön aus der Übung. Aber offenbar war das wie Fahrradfahren.

„Gott, Jax", stöhnte Opie, als Jax anfing, sich hoch und runter zu bewegen.

Der VP grinste und machte sich erst richtig an die Arbeit. Opie glücklich zu machen, war eigentlich ganz einfach und nach all den Jahren kannte Jax dessen Vorlieben in- und auswendig. Mit der richten Menge Druck an der Unterseite der Eichel konnte man Ope verlässlich um den Verstand bringen. Jax schätzte, dass Schwänze lutschen eines seiner Talente war; er war schon immer ziemlich gut darin gewesen. Aber vielleicht war Opie auch nur sehr anspruchslos – Jax hatte ja keine Erfahrungen mit anderen Männern.

Gerade als er überlegte, ob er einen Finger in Opies Arsch stecken sollte, zuckte dieser und kam ohne Vorwarnung in seinem Mund. Jax überwand die Überraschung schnell genug, um jeden Tropfen zu schlucken. Er hatte sich nie ganz an das Gefühl von Sperma in seinem Mund gewöhnt – der Geschmack war ganz okay, aber die Konsistenz war seltsam –, aber Schlucken war für ihn Ehrensache. Als er sich sicher war, dass er alles erwischt hatte, ließ er den Schwanz aus seinem Mund fallen. „Zufrieden?", fragte er mit einem vermutlich ziemlich selbstgefälligen Lächeln.

„Sehr", sagte Opie.

Jax kam wieder nach oben und küsste ihn. Opie konnte sich vermutlich selbst auf Jaxs Zunge schmecken und der Gedanke machte Jax noch mehr an.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich nicht gewarnt habe. Ist schneller passiert, als ich erwartet habe."

„Ach, keine Sorge. Ist ja nicht das erste Mal."

„Ich muss vergessen haben, wie gut du darin bist. Oder hast du geübt, während ich im Knast war?"

Ah, die Sache mal wieder. Beide hatten kein Problem damit, nebenbei mit Frauen zu schlafen – oder schliefen sie nebenbei miteinander? –, aber andere Kerle waren ein heikles Thema. Jax war klar, dass Opie ihm nicht gehört, aber er wäre dennoch sauer, wenn er ihn mit einem anderen Mann erwischen würde. Nicht dass er das je zugeben würde. Er wollte die Dinge zwischen ihnen nicht verkomplizieren und Monogamie würde das zwischen ihn fast zu einer richtigen Beziehung werden lassen, was Fragen aufwerfen würde, auf die Jax noch keine Antwort hatte. „Nein, ich war zu sehr mit den Frauen beschäftigt. Bei dir?"

„Es gab niemanden da drin, den ich mochte", sagte Opie. Er grinste Jax an. „Ich wünschte, du wärst mein Zellengenosse gewesen. Dann hätte das Ganze gleich viel mehr Spaß gemacht."

Bei der Vorstellung wand sich Jax etwas in seinen Jeans. Sein Schwanz war stahlhart und allmählich wurde die Hose echt unangenehm. Opie entging das nicht. „Zieh das Teil aus. Dann kümmer ich mich um dich."

Jax atmete erleichtert aus und zog die Hose so schnell wie möglich aus. Sein Schwanz sprang sofort frei – er hatte in weiser Voraussicht heute keine Unterwäsche angezogen – und landete auf seinem Bauch.

Sein bester Freund lachte. „Scheinst es ja echt nötig zu haben. Keine Sorge, ich werde dich gleich erlösen. Wo ist das Gleitgel?"

Das überraschte Jax. „Moment mal, wer hat denn gesagt, dass ich gefickt werde?"

Diese Frage war immer etwas schwierig zwischen ihnen. Jax wusste, dass andere Kerle im Bett eine klare Arbeitsteilung hatten, aber sie hatten bisher noch keine gefunden. Es hatte ewig gedauert, bis einer von ihnen überhaupt in Betracht gezogen hatte, gefickt zu werden – Jax war schließlich als Erster eingeknickt – und keiner von beiden hatten sich je ganz daran gewöhnt. Es war zumindest teilweise unangenehm und eine Geste der Unterwerfung, die Jax einfach störte. Letztendlich fühlte es sich schon gut an – das konnte er nicht abstreiten –, aber dieses unangenehme Gefühl war immer da. Daher würde er es sehr bevorzugen, heute Top zu sein, besonders nachdem er schon mit einem exzellenten Blowjob vorgelegt hatte. Aber Opie schien sich schon entschieden zu haben. „Ich komme gerade aus dem Knast."

„Und? Ich bin dein VP. Das sollte die Sache doch wohl entscheiden."

„Ach, jetzt holst du dein Amt raus?"

„Sieht ganz so aus."

„Vergiss es. Wenn das funktionieren würde, würden wir alle von Clay gefickt."

Jax brauchte einen Moment, um diesen verstörenden Gedanken zu verarbeiten, und Opie nutzte diese Gelegenheit, um ihn zu packen, umzudrehen und festzuhalten. Bevor der VP reagieren konnte, lag er hilflos auf dem Rücken, sein harter Schwanz gegen Opies Bauch gepresst. „Scheint so, als hätte ich gewonnen", sagte Opie mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen.

„Du hast geschummelt, Bro." Mit einem Tritt zwischen Opies Beine könnte Jax vermutlich entkommen, aber das war offensichtlich keine gute Idee. Seinen Partner in die Eier zu treten, war sicher Gift für die Stimmung.

Opie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hat funktioniert und darauf kommt es an." Mit einer Hand durchwühlte der den Rucksack und zog eine Flasche Gleitgel hervor. Jax hätte die Gelegenheit nutzen können, um sich zu befreien, tat aber nichts. Wenn Opie unbedingt die Führungsrolle übernehmen wollte, würde er ihn fürs Erste gewähren lassen. Aber er nahm sich fest vor, den Kerl bei nächster Gelegenheit ordentlich durchzuficken. Vielleicht in dem Ehebett von ihm und Donna. Oder während Jax noch seine Kutte mit dem brandneuen VP-Abzeichen trug. Ja, das wäre was.

Sein bester Freund hörte auf, mit der Flasche rumzufummeln, und wandte sich wieder Jax zu. „Keine Sorge, du wirst schon auf deine Kosten kommen."

„Beeil dich einfach."

Opie grinste, gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss und wanderte dann langsam Jaxs Körper hinunter. Er verschwendete keine Zeit, als er die blonden Locken um Jaxs Schwanz erreichte, und nahm ihn sofort in den Mund. Der VP seufzte zufrieden. Endlich etwas Erleichterung! Opie bewegte sich fast quälend langsam den Schaft hoch und runter, immer darauf achtend, die Vorhaut mitzubewegen und die richtige Menge Druck auf Jax' Frenulum auszuüben. Gleichzeitig schlüpfte einer seiner eingeschmierten Finger in Jax hinein und begann, ihn etwas zu dehnen. Jax grunzte bei dem Gefühl, aber Opies Lippen auf seinem Schwanz beschwichtigten ihn schnell wieder. Also protestierte er auch nicht, als Opie erst mit einem zweiten und dann mit einem dritten Finger nachsetzte. Dann zog Opie seine Finger zurück und nahm den Mund von Jaxs Schwanz. „Bist du soweit?"

„Denke schon. Wie willst du es?"

„Genau so. Spreiz die Beine etwas."

Jax tat das und sah zu, wie Opie Gleitgel auftrug. Wie immer benutzte er kein Kondom. Das war ein weiterer Teil ihrer Beziehung, der mit der Zeit gewachsen war. Sie hatten als Teenager nicht an Safer Sex gedacht und auch wenn Jax es jetzt besser wusste und immer Kondome verwendete, tat er das nicht mit Opie. Es würde sich nach all der Zeit seltsam anfühlen, billig und schäbig, wie ein anonymer Fick aus dem Internet. Außerdem macht es ohne Gummi mehr Spaß und er mochte das Gefühl von Opies Sperma in seinem Arsch – auch wenn er das nie zugeben würde.

Opie ging in Position und drang langsam ein, immer einen Blick auf Jax' Gesicht gerichtet. Der VP hatte mit Schwierigkeiten gerechnet, aber Ope drang problemlos ein. Anscheinend war auch das wie Fahrradfahren. Er gab Opie schnell zu verstehen, dass er sich bewegen sollte, und dieser tat genau das. Bald stieß er fest in seinen Arsch und jeder Stoß schickte Jax in neue Sphären. Als Opie dann noch eine Hand um Jaxs Schwanz schlang, wusste der VP, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. Tatsächlich kam er kurze Zeit später und ergoss sich über ihre beiden Bäuche. Opie grunzte, als Jax sich um ihn zusammenzog, und wenige Sekunden später fühlte Jax sein Sperma in ihm.

Ope zog seinen Schwanz langsam raus und ging sofort dazu über, Jax mit dem Mund zu säubern. Sein Bart kitzelte Jax und sorgte dafür, dass er sich hin- und herwand. Sein bester Freund ließ sich davon nicht beirren und macht weiter, egal wie sehr es Jax zum Lachen brachte. Als er mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden war, wanderte er wieder zu Jaxs Gesicht und küsste ihn. „Das war toll, Jax."

„Immer gerne."

Opie ließ sich neben ihm auf den Rücken fallen und für ein paar Augenblicke sprach keiner von ihnen. Jax ließ für einen Moment die starke Fassade fallen und kuschelte sich an Ope. „Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist. Ich liebe dich, Bro."

„Ich liebe dich auch", antwortete Opie. Er blickte zu Jax mit so etwas wie Besorgnis in den Augen. „Ich weiß nicht, wie es jetzt weitergehen wird. Donna will, dass ich den Club verlasse."

„Ja, ich dachte mir schon, dass sowas kommen würde. Sie ist sauer auf SAMCRO, seit du in den Knast kamst. Keine Sorge, das gibt sich schon wieder."

„Das hoffe ich, aber ich muss mich in nächste Zeit vermutlich etwas vom Club fernhalten. Als Zeichen guten Willens für Donna. Ist das okay für dich?"

Es ging Jax an sich nichts an, was Opie in seiner Freizeit tat, aber es gab hier eine Botschaft zwischen den Zeilen. Was er in Wirklichkeit sagte, war, dass sie in nächster Zeit keinen Sex haben konnten. Das beunruhigte Jax nicht sonderlich. Sie hatten schon immer Pausen in ihrer Beziehung gehabt. Zum Beispiel hatte er nicht mit Opie geschlafen, als er damals in der Schule mit Tara zusammen gewesen war, nur um ihn anschließend mit Sex fast um den Verstand zu bringen, als Tara weggegangen war. „Klar, Opie. Kümmer dich einfach um deine Frau. Sie könnte einen guten Fick sicher gebrauchen."

Beide lachten. „Meinst du, wir sollten jetzt los zum Clubhaus?", fragte Opie. „Die fragen sich sicher schon, wo wir bleiben."

„Hm, vermutlich ja. Ich muss aber noch eine Sache erledigen."

Er rollte sich schnell auf Opie und hielt ihn am Boden fest. Der Kerl mochte zwar eine Statur wie ein Wandschrank haben, aber jetzt hatte Jax die Schwerkraft auf seiner Seite. „Was machst du?", fragte Opie mit einem verwirrten Blick.

Jax schenkte ihm ein sehr schmutziges Lächeln. „Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich fünf Jahre auf dich warte und dann einfach gehe, ohne in deinem Arsch gewesen zu sein? Außerdem wäre das nur fair."

„Das ist keine gute Idee, Jax. Donna wartet sicher schon, die anderen…"

Der VP brachte ihn mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zum Schweigen. Als sie sich wieder trennte, konnte er spüren, wie Opie wieder hart wurde. „Vielleicht haben wir doch noch etwas Zeit", sagte der andere Mann. „Und ich habe deine Schwanz schon irgendwie vermisst."

„Das geht vielen so", antwortete Jax. „Dreh dich um. Auf alle Viere." Er ließ Opie los und schnappte sich sowohl das Gleitgeil als auch seine Kutte.

„Was willst du denn mit der Kutte?"

„Das wirst du schon sehen", sagte Jax. Es war Zeit, seine neuste Fantasie auszuleben.

_A/N (This is not a new story but the translation of "Out". I wanted to see if I could write smut in my first language and am rather pleased by the result. If you can read German, carry on, otherwise check out my other stuff.)_

_Das ist die deutsche Version meines Fics "Out", das ich als Test mal auf Deutsch übersetzt habe. Feedback ist wie immer erwünscht und schaut euch auch meine anderen Geschichten an._


End file.
